I Can't Explain, Officer
by Rangerbaldwin
Summary: A pair of stories investigating one night with Lee and Amanda being caught when they didn't think they'd be. Short story lengths. PLEASE read the author's notes on these, you'll be better off for it!
1. Chapter 1

Challenge: To use the following exactly as written "I can explain, Officer."

Author's note: Chapter 2 is the sequel, which turned out to be a prequel. This was written first, however and I am posting the chapters in the order I wrote them.

Timeframe: Season 4—any time.

Author: Lynda Mayfield

Title: I Can't Explain, Officer

"I can explain, officer." Lee said as he handed over his license and registration.

"Uh huh. Go ahead, Mr. Stetson. Explain to me what is going on. Ma'am, I'll be needing your identification, also." The cop was all business under the brim of his hat.

"You see, well . . . she's my wife. . . " Lee squirmed, why wasn't Amanda helping him? Normally, if he said to let him do the talking she just nosed in, anyway.

The officer referenced their I.D.s "Yea, I got one of those, too. Different name on the license, here."

"Well, we're newlyweds. Yea, so, you understand." The breeze was getting to Lee's naked chest. At least his pants were up and zipped. He couldn't vouch for Amanda's state of dress... he didn't have the guts to so much as give her a sideways glance, at the moment.

"So, that gives you the right to have sex in your car in the middle of a state park? Buddy, if every newlywed in DC, Maryland and Virginia had that attitude I would be writing a ticket every minute."

"T-ticket?" Lee stammered. He still didn't look, but thought he heard a giggle out of Amanda.

"Sir, I'll be right back, I'll ask you not to move the vehicle."

"Of course not."

Finally, Lee turned to Amanda. She had their little blanket across her lap and was holding her top to her chest. Her discarded bra was still on the floorboard on her side of the 'Vette. She giggled.

"What? By the way, thanks for the help, there."

"Aww, honey," Amanda sounded sympathetic, "You asked me to let you handle this, as my husband. I am not about to step on your marital rights. Besides, I think you're doing a," giggle, "fantastic job!"

Lee sighed and awaited his fate. Ticket or not, Amanda was worth it. Their romantic moment had been quite interrupted, but, that didn't mean she was going straight home when Sgt. Fury was done with them. He might even play the bad cop!

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Challenge: To use the following exactly as written "I can explain, Officer."

Author's note: This is the sequel, which turned out to be a prequel. This was written 2nd, however, and I am posting the chapters in the order I wrote them. Parts of this sequel may vary from the original.

Timeframe: Season 4—any time.

Author: Lynda Mayfield

Title: Doin' It

They had left the driver's side window down a crack, because that would let in just the right amount of air on the temperate Spring evening. Amanda had asked him if he was sure about this and Lee had responded in the affirmative.

In fact, it was all Lee's idea when he said, "Sure, I'm sure. I mean, there's no lights out here and the car's off. We won't be 'too' loud and what cop wants to patrol a park all night?"

"But, Lee, the sign at the entry gate said 'closed at dusk' and it's way past dusk."

Lee straddled her in the passenger seat, kissed her and began to unhook her bra beneath her top. Amanda gave in and unsnapped Lee's slacks. Next to go were the buttons of his shirt from the bottom up. Soon, her bra and top were abandoned on the floor of the car. Amanda blindly reached back for the picnic blanket Lee kept there. She wasn't sure of his plan.

Lee's arms slid easily out of his shirt, leaving him in a t-shirt. Amanda broke the kiss to ask, "What if a cop 'does' show up?"

"Allow me to handle it, as is my marital right." Lee suggested. Amanda's pants were now down and he was helping her get one leg free. That accomplished, he pushed his slacks all the way down. She moaned appreciatively in his ear.

As he made love to her, he doffed the t-shirt. He and Amanda had been unable to break away from the family for any private time. They were on their way to his apartment when he pulled into the state park.

Lost in reverie, Lee didn't know anyone was there until Amanda said his name, urgency in her tone. "Lee."

Buck naked, he stopped and looked out her window. Suddenly, a shiny light blinded his eyes. "What the hell!"

"Sir, I'm going to give you two minutes to cover up. Then I'm going to want an explanation." The voice and the light disappeared.

"Amanda, what happened?" Lee yanked his pants back up, zipping immediately.

"Cop."

"You couldn't warn me better?"

"Honey, he tapped on the window. Must've kept the flashlight to the ground till he was right beside us." Amanda shrugged and grinned guiltily as she reached in the dark for clothing and that picnic blanket.

"Well, why didn't we see HIS headlights?"

"I guess we were distracted, a bit." Amanda giggled.

Lee somehow knew she hadn't giggled her last. "Well, let me handle this."

Just then, the officer returned.

"I can explain, officer." Lee thumbed through his wallet for his license and registration.

The end


End file.
